memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Ehrenkodex
Die ''Enterprise'' befindet sich im Orbit von Ligon II, um ein Heilmittel für das Anchilles-Fieber zu besorgen. Lutan, der Führer der ligonianischen Bevölkerung entführt die Sicherheitschefin Tasha Yar. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog: Ein ehrenvolles Volk Die ''Enterprise'' hat Ligon II erreicht. In Frachtraum 1 beamt das ligonianische Empfangskomitee an Bord, dem auch der Führer dieses Volkes angehört. Picard, William T. Riker, Troi und Yar begrüßen die Abgesandten. Es beamen zunächst vier Wachen und der Stellvertretende und Leibwächter des Herrschers, Hagon, an Bord und rollen einen Teppich aus. Erst danach folgt ihnen ihr Führer Lutan. Die Ligonianer zeigen sich sehr auf die Ehre, den Stolz und den Respekt bedacht. Ihre Geschichte ähnelt der der Menschen: ihre Gesellschaft funktioniert auf einem hohen Niveau. Lutan ist erstaunt, dass hier eine Frau den Sicherheitsdienst leitet. Hagon möchte Picard eine Probe des Impfstoffes zur weiteren Untersuchung aushändigen. Tasha bittet ihn, die Probe zuerst kontrollieren zu dürfen. Doch als er versucht, sich an ihr vorbeizudrängen, überwältigt sie ihn schließlich mit einem Wurf. Lutan ist davon sehr beeindruckt, beinahe empört. Die Probe ist in Ordnung. Entgegen Lutans Vermutung wird Picard den Impfstoff jedoch nicht weiter analysieren, er möchte damit sein Vertrauen und seine Verehrung beweisen und zeigt sich gastfreundlich. Als die Offiziere den Frachtraum verlassen haben, bekundet Lutan sein großes Interesse an Tasha Yar. Akt I: Entführung unter Freunden thumb|left|thumb|Der Planet Ligon II. Picard bedankt sich für das Geschenk und lädt die Delegation auf das Schiff ein. Als Gastgeschenk der Enterprise überreicht Picard dem Anführer Lutan eine Antiquität aus der chinesischen Sung-Dynastie des 13. Jahrhunderts. Lutan bringt zum Ausdruck, dass bei gegenseitigem Respekt der Sitten das Serum gegen das Anchilles-Fieber jedem zugänglich gemacht werde. Er möchte zudem das Holodeck besichtigen. Picard beauftragt Riker und Troi mit der Führung, doch Lutan besteht auf Lieutenant Yar als Begleitung. Er lässt sich von ihr Verteidigungstechniken demonstrieren. Immer noch erstaunt über die völlige Gleichberechtigung der Geschlechter auf dem Schiff berichten die beiden höchsten Ligonianer von der Rollenverteilung in ihrem Volk: die Frauen besitzen Land, während die Männer es verteidigen und regieren. Mit einem Schmunzeln erwähnt Deanna Troi, dass es solche Verhältnisse auch ihn der Geschichte der Menschheit gibt. Tasha Yar betritt mit Lutan und Hagon das Holodeck und startet das Holoprogramm „Aikido 1“. Lutan ist beeindruckt von der Technik und Yars Fähigkeiten. Sie kämpft ein paar Momente mit dem künstlichen Gegner und behält dabei die Oberhand. Als Hagon den Kämpfer angreift, wird er schnell von ihm überwältigt. Yar erklärt, dass das Programm auch lernt und besser wird. Die ligonianischen Abgesandten sind im Begriff das Schiff zu verlassen. Man verabschiedet sich herzlich und in Freundschaft. Kurz vor dem Beamen ergreift Lutan Tasha Yar und entführt sie auf seinen Planeten – Alarmstufe Rot! Akt II: Tasha gegen Vakzin? Man macht sich kampfbereit, Tasha wird von Commander Riker an der taktischen Konsole ersetzt. Nach einem gescheiterten Kommunikationsversuch lässt man mehrere Photonentorpedos 1000m über der Planetenoberfläche detonieren. In einem weiteren Funkspruch stellt Picard die neue Freundschaft ernsthaft in Frage und bittet nachdrücklich um eine Stellungnahme. Der Counselor glaubt nicht an eine ernsthafte Gefahr für Tasha. Die Fremden seien vielmehr neugierig, aber auch habgierig und ehrgeizig. Data merkt an, dass die Ligonianer auch sehr viel von Geduld halten. Man beschließt daher zu warten. Dr. Beverly Crusher hat Captain Picard aufgesucht. In der Zwischenzeit hat sie das Vakzin untersucht und festgestellt, dass dieses Mittel bei Replikation instabil wird. Man ist also auf den Handel mit Ligor II angewiesen um dem fürchterlichen Anchilles-Fieber Herr zu werden. Im Anschluß an die dienstlichen Fakten hat sie zum Unwohl des Captains ein paar Fragen ihren Sohn Wesley betreffend. Er wartet im Turbolift und hofft, einmal die Brücke betreten zu dürfen. Der Wunsch erfüllt sich, als Picard ihm gestattet an der Steuerung Platz zu nehmen. Data hat neue Informationen aus den Datenbanken erhalten. Er nimmt an, das Tasha Yar entführt wurde, damit Lutan seinen Ruf unter dem Volk mit einem heroischen Akt aufbessern kann. Die Leiterin des Sicherheitsdienstes ist dabei eine wertvolle Beute. Nun erhält man Antwort von Lutan: er zeigt sich souverän und entsprechend dieser Überlegenheit und den ligonianischen Bräuchen bleibt Picard nichts weiter übrig, als Tashas Rückkehr zu erbitten. Darauf wird der Captain von Lutan zu einem Besuch auf dem Planeten eingeladen. Akt III: Yareena fordert Tasha heraus Auf der Brücke diskutiert man die Lage. Riker mißtraut Lutans Worten und würde lieber selbst hinunterbeamen, aber die Sitten erfordern einen persönlichen Besuch durch den Captain. Und so treffen Picard und Troi schließlich im Palast des Herrschers ein, wo man sie als Ehrengäste willkommen heißt. Ihnen wird auch Lutans Hauptfrau vorgestellt, Yareena. Erst nach wiederholten Forderungen ist Lutan bereit, Tasha in den Palast bringen zu lassen. Doch die offizielle Bitte um Rückgabe des Offiziers kann erst bei einem festlichen Bankett geäußert werden, das noch am selben Abend stattfinden soll. Picard bringt die Bitte vor, doch zu aller Überraschung ist Lutan nicht mehr bereit, sich von Tasha zu trennen. Er nimmt die Gefahr eines Krieges in Kauf, denn er liebt Tasha Yar. Als er auch noch erklärt, sie zu seiner Hauptfrau zu machen greift Yareena ein. Sie nimmt sich das Recht des Widerspruchs, das hat seit 200 Jahren keine Frau mehr gewagt. Sie fordert Tasha auf einen Zweikampf heraus – auf Leben und Tod. Als Picard sich zwischen die Fronten stellt, droht Lutan mit einen Embargo: er wird die Handelsvereinbarung, die Vakzinlieferung und die Auslieferung von Lieutenant Yar verweigern. Die Enterprise hat gerade eine Mitteilung von Styris IV erhalten, wonach das Anchilles-Fieber immer stärker grassiert. Millionen von Leben wurden schon ausgelöscht. Diese Nachricht hat die Situation auf dem Planeten nicht entschärft. Aber Lutans Gnade ist unbezahlbar und so sucht Picard den Herrscher auf. Der diskutiert gerade mit Hagon, der ihm Bedenken über den bevorstehenden Zweikampf mitteilt. Lutan hätte viel zu verlieren, schließlich besitzt Yareena viel Land und damit große Macht. Picard erkennt Lutans wahren Plan: er hat zwar Einfluss, aber verfügt kaum über Reichtümer. Verliert Yareena, so erhält er all ihren Besitz. Er kann also bei dem Zweikampf nur gewinnen, wie dieser auch immer ausgehen mag. Akt IV: Gibt es einen Ausweg? Auf dem Schiff ist Geordi La Forge in seinem Quartier und rasiert sich, als Data erscheint. Menschlicher Humor ist immer eine von Datas größten Schwächen, weshalb er Geordi mal wieder einen Witz erzählt. Aber Geordi hat diese Witze satt und versucht beim 662. Witz die Flucht zu ergreifen. Auf den misslungenen Fluchtversuch folgt ein Witz Datas und eine anschließende Konversation. Riker unterbricht die beiden und befiehlt sie in den Transporterraum um auf den Planeten zu beamen. Dort sollen sie alles über ligonianische Waffen und Kampftechniken in Erfahrung bringen. Das soll Tasha beim Kampf den entscheidenden Vorteil bringen. Die Analyse bringt erstaunliche Ergebnisse: die Waffen sind für Frauen konzipiert, gefährlich und tödlich – einige Exemplare sind vergiftet und töten so innerhalb einer Sekunde. Man hat alle Crewmitglieder auf dem Planeten mit den Transportern erfasst. Auf dem Planeten kommt Yareena Tashas Bitte um ein Treffen nach. Tasha will die Hauptfrau vor einem gefährlichen Kampf warnen und betont, die Herausforderung nicht aus Interesse an Lutan angenommen zu haben sondern nur für das Vakzin zu kämpfen. Aber Yareena glaubt ihr kein Wort und kündigt an, den Kampf bis zum Ende zu führen. Und so muss sich Tasha für ihre Waffe entschieden. Sie wird mit einem vergifteten Dornenhandschuh, einem Glavin antreten. Akt V: Der entscheidende Kampf thumb|Tasha und Yareena kämpfen. Data hat unbemerkt den Planeten verlassen und ist zurück an Bord gebeamt. Picard hat einen Plan gefasst, von dem die Ligonianer nichts erfahren sollen. Der Kampf steht nun unmittelbar bevor. Beide Gegner bewegen sich schnell und geschickt im Ring, während einer dem Dornenhandschuh des anderen ausweicht. Ein Zuschauer wird auf der Stelle getötet, als Yareena ihren Glavin verliert und den Mann trifft. Beide Frauen schenken sich nichts, doch kann Tasha Yareena treffen. Sie fällt zu Boden und verliert das Bewusstsein. Tasha wirft sich auf sie und beide werden auf die Enterprise gebeamt. Dort wird sie sofort von Dr. Crusher behandelt und reanimiert. thumb|left|Yareena hat sich für Hagon entschieden. Damit sind Lutans Bedingungen erfüllt worden, man erhält das Vakzin. Dann werden Lutan und Hagon zusammen mit Picard auf die Enterprise gebeamt, wo sie in der Lounge einer gesunden Yareena gegenüber stehen. Sie war tot und wurde wiederbelebt. Damit sieht die Sache für Lutan schlecht aus: nach den Sitten des Planeten hat Yareena nun alle Macht und kann sich einen Hauptmann auswählen. Ihre Wahl fällt auf Hagon, Lutan wird nur noch ihr Nebenmann sein. Picard bedankt sich beim jungen Wesley für seine Hilfe und man nimmt endlich Kurs auf Styris IV. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch In der Originalversion gibt es eine weitere Szene: First Officer's log, Stardate 41235.6. I am returning the conn to Captain Picard as we begin loading the vaccine supply aboard. Shortly, we hope to signal ‚mission complete‘. Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines }} Diese Episode wurde erstmals im Mai 1988 auf VHS-Video in deutscher Sprache veröffentlicht. Sie war Teil der CIC-Videokassette Auf der Suche nach neuen Galaxien. Für die Veröffentlichung wurde die Folge erstmals deutsch synchronisiert. Die bekannte TV-Synchronisation entstand erst später. Die Synchronsprecher wurden in der TV-Synchronisation komplett ausgetauscht. Diese Episode erschien in Deutschland auch als Hörspiel-Cassette bei Karussell. Hierfür wurden großteilig die Synchrondialoge aus der Fernsehfassung verwendet, jedoch sprach noch ein zusätzlicher Sprecher, der die im Fernsehen gezeigte Handlung beschrieb. Das Cover dieser Kassette zeigt fäschlichweise eine Szene aus der nächsten Episode . Darsteller und Charaktere Michael Dorn (Worf) hat keinen Auftritt in dieser Episode. Trivia Dies ist eine der wenigen TNG-Episoden, in denen die Sternzeit mit zwei Nachkommastelllen in das Computerlogbuch eingetragen wird. Nachwirkung Die Darstellung der komplett mit Schwarzen besetzten Bevölkerung von Ligon II und ihre vergleichsweise primitive und martialische Kultur wurden verschiedentlich als rassistisch kritisiert. Auch einige Star-Trek-Stars schlossen sich dieser Meinung an: * Jonathan Frakes (Riker) nannte die Episode rassistische Scheiße (racist piece of shit) und die schlechteste und beschämendste Episode …, diese schrecklich rassistische Episode (The worst and most embarrassing … that horrible racist episode). * Brent Spiner (Data) sagte zur Episode: Es war einfach eine rassistische Episode. Vielleicht nicht mit Absicht, aber es fühlte sich so an und sah so aus. (It was just a racist episode. Maybe not intentionally but it felt that way and looked that way.). * Garrett Wang (Harry Kim in ) meint, es sei die am schlechtesten geschriebene Episode in der gesamten Geschichte von Star Trek (the worst written episode of Star Trek), die beinahe verhindert hätte, dass er ''Star-Trek''-Fan geworden ist. Er sagte schlicht, dass die Episode stinken würde (it stinks), worauf LeVar Burton (La Forge) einfach antwortete, dass dies ohne Frage so wäre. * Wil Wheaton (Wesley) schloss sich den Meinungen im Prinzip an, relativierte jedoch, dass die Episode insgesamt nicht besonders rassistisch sei (not as overtly racist as I recalled), und ohne die Besetzung der Ligonianer ausschließlich durch schwarze Darsteller wäre dieser Eindruck vermutlich auch nie aufgekommen (… and if the Ligonians hadn't been arbitrarily determined to be entirely African American, it wouldn't have even been an issue.). Er ergänzte, dass seines Wissens im Skript der Episode nicht ausdrücklich von Schwarzen die Rede gewesen sei, Regisseur Russ Mayberry jedoch die Besetzung mit afro-amerikanischen Darstellern durchgesetzt und dadurch den Charakter der Geschichte geändert habe. Außerdem habe sich Mayberry auch am Set rassistisch gegenüber den Darstellern verhalten und sei noch vor Abschluss der Dreharbeiten von Gene Roddenberry gefeuert worden. . Der Artikel wurde ursprünglich auf AOL-TV veröffentlicht und ist gegenwärtig über Huffpost TV verfügbar. Filmfehler In der deutschen Fassung wird der Frachtraum 1 als Frachtzone 1 übersetzt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links cs:Code of Honor en:Code of Honor (episode) es:Code of Honor fr:Code of Honor (épisode) it:Codice d'onore (episodio) ja:愛なき惑星（エピソード） nl:Code of Honor pl:Code of Honor ru:Кодекс чести (эпизод) Ehrenkodex, Der Kategorie:Hörspiel